


A Vermillion Lust

by RC97



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: Mimosa Vermillion is not as shy and innocent as everyone thought she was. She likes dumb, loud, and short Asta, and she wants him to herself.Mimosa/Asta. Smut inside.





	1. Stress relief

* * *

* * *

 

Moonlight entered through the curtains illuminating lightly a small room occupied by a young, vivid boy. Said boy had messy, spiky, gray hair, green eyes, and was entering adulthood -in the Clover Kingdom, you were considered an adult at 15-.

 

The boy, Asta, couldn't get any sleep, he was too nervous for that. Tomorrow the Magic Emperor held an exam to select the members of the Royal Knights party. Magic Knights of every squad would participate in the selection, some of them were very strong and experienced, but Asta was confident he could make it. He trained everyday as hard as he could, as he used to do in his natal Hage. That didn't stop him from feeling tense though. The exam was another cornerstone he had to overcome in his dream to become Magic Emperor.

 

Asta started at the sound of knocks in his wooden door. It was really late in the night, and he wondered who could be. He walked dressed in his white shirt and black pants, and pulled the handle.

 

"Mimosa?". The young boy scratched his head in surprise.

 

"Can I... come inside?", she asked coyly.

 

Many people considered Asta to be a dense, and they were right, he was that, but even him was wary of letting in a young maiden, who was also royal, at night in his private quarters, and what it implied. However, Asta dismissed the idea, Mimosa was too sweet and innocent for that, surely there was a reason for her visit.

 

"Sure"

 

Mimosa smoothed with her hand the blankets before sitting down in the modest bed while blushing slightly. Asta quickly followed up and sat next to her, staring into the walls.

 

"Umm Asta... Are you... nervous for tomorrow?", her amber eyes looked at him. They were beautiful.

 

The young boy nodded. "I guessed you would. I couldn't either. That is why, um... I came here", although still shy, the young female Knight was quickly gaining confidence.

 

Asta nodded again, deep in thought. "You know, Mimosa... I am all worked up because I don't want to fail tomorrow. I want to get stronger everyday, be acknowledged by the captains, the nobles, the country... And show them that everyone can follow their dreams, even if they are nobody, orphans like me".

 

Mimosa was amazed at the sudden confession, but she managed to smile.

 

"That is amazing, Asta. On the contrary, I only became a Magic Knight because it is what I was supposed to be, as a Vermillion. It is only now that I see the good we do, the help and protection we give to the people".

 

While she said that, Asta saw the passion behind the young lady's eyes. He already liked Mimosa, but know, he looked at her with closely. She had always been a sweetheart and now that they were alone, the moonlight made her look absolutely beautiful.

 

Mimosa caught him staring and blushed.

 

"Do you feel better know?", she sweetly asked.

 

"Yeah... Thank you, Mimosa".

 

At that, she smiled again. Then, she regained a fiery blush, and closed a bit the distance between them.

 

"You know, Asta... I can do much more for you...".

 

She went down on her knees positioning between his legs. They locked eyes for a while, Asta shivered when he felt her delicate hand brush his hand against his knee, swallowing loudly at her hand traveling further, up to the tightness in his pants.

 

"Mimosa... Are you sure of this?". As much as he wanted it happening, he still had to ask her.

 

"Yes. I have wanted for some time", she reassured him confidently.

 

He gulped again, but nodded. That was all she needed to grip his member through the thin clothes. Mimosa gasped at the hardness, making Asta moan. Even if she had gathered up all her courage to do this, she actually had zero experience in sexual matters. His moan, however, told she was in a good path.

 

With his help, she unbuttoned the black trousers, followed up by removing his underwear. She yelped when his member hit her straight in the face. Mimosa looked astonished at the large, veiny tool. Even a girl as inexperienced as her would know she had an impressive cock in her hands.

 

Mimosa was drown to the erect cock, so she wrapped her right hand around the hard flesh. The warmth and thickness impressed her. With the other hand, she massaged the entire length, up to down, Asta growling in pleasure as a result.

 

"Mimosa!"

 

His growl startled her but she smiled slightly at the thought that she was making him feel good. That was her goal, after all. And she wanted to make him feel even better. With a curious look, she licked the tip of the mushroom head. She hummed, it didn't taste bad at all, a bit salty but that was it. So Mimosa smiled and leaned again, tacking the full head in her mouth.

 

Asta moaned once again. Her soft lips and wet mouth, along with the curious glint of her eyes made him twitch in bliss. This was without any doubt the best he had ever felt. He felt the anxiety melt away from his body. But, as first times went, he was already reaching his climax. It came so fast he couldn't warn Mimosa of it.

 

Mimosa felt him twitch and his seed fill her mouth. She swallowed it, it also tasted salty but strangely good.

 

Asta panted heavily. "I am very sorry, Mimosa... It felt so good, and then you... I am sorry". He was shocked when she giggled,

 

"It doesn't matter. But, the next time, please, tell me Asta". The implications of what she just said wasn't lost to Asta. She said next time, without an if, so she wanted to do it again. It filled him with anticipation and want.

 

Mimosa had achieved what she wanted to do when she knocked on his door, except the last thing. So, with new confidence she leaned and pecked Asta's cheek, almost touching his lips. She felt herself redden.

 

"I hope I relieved you of your worries a bit, Asta. Good luck tomorrow in the selection!", with that, the Vermillion stood up and walked to the door. She was cut by Asta,

 

"Yeah, Mimosa! We are going to kick ass tomorrow! You will see!", his enthusiasm made her giggle again.

 

The next morning, when the Magic Emperor told they were in the same team, they looked to the each others eyes and blushed, keeping to themselves the events that transpired the previous night, Yuno and Noelle questioning why the sudden shyness of the pair.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. First time

* * *

* * *

 

After the Royal Knights selection, they were 'hijacked' by Mereleona Vermillion, the former captain of the Crimson Lions, and Mimosa's eldest cousin. The new training regimen and the trip to a Volcano exhausted all the chosen Knights, but their magical power and physical condition improved greatly. Alas, they were going to need every ounce of strength to defeat the threat of the Eye of the Midnight Sun .

Another major consequence of being part of the Royal Knights was that, the Vermillion beauty and Asta could be together more than ever before. Since the 'night visit' -as Asta called it- Mimosa had paid him, the two young knights had gotten closer and closer to each other. It wasn't strange to see both of them eating together in group with their comrades Yuno and Noelle at the Headquarters or training alone in the yard. Mimosa had even gotten the bashful young man to trip her around the capital, sometimes running errands or going for a walk around magical items shops.

Noelle couldn't help ask Mimosa what had changed between the two. Sure, they were friends before, but now they were inseparable, and at least to Noelle, they seemed like a real couple. She was jealous, even though Asta was a commoner, he was charming and well, he was hot as hell, Noelle was ashamed to admit. However, her cousin had laughed when she asked and brushed her off. At least, Asta's friend Yuno seemed to feel as confused as she was about his fellow member of Golden Dawn.

For her part, Mimosa was ecstasic in her private quarters. Tonight, the Vermillion beauty thought, it is going to be MY night. The couple had continued with similar encounters to the first one weeks ago, when Mimosa had gone down for him, but they had not crossed the line yet. The amber eyed beauty wanted to change that as soon as possible. So, she had charmed Asta to go out for a date. He had told her they were having dinner at a nice restaurant he had discovered the first time he was in the capital. Mimosa had enough money to buy the prettiest gown in Clover Kingdom but knew that Asta was a humble boy, that sent most of his earnings to the church in Hage, so she told him to go in their respective squad uniform with the Royal Knight's shawl.

He had picked her up, and he had been so nice through the whole date -as he always was-. But, Mimosa's heart was filled with anxiety when she had whispered to his ear, after kissing passionately, that she wanted to pass the night with him. Asta's face had inmediately changed, reddening at first, then it hardened in certainty. They quickly went to a nearby inn, grabbing each other's hand with love but also nervousness.

All their nerves melted away when their chamber's door closed, and they kissed in lust, Asta picking her up and throwing Mimosa into the bed. He hovers over her supple form, and kiss her neck gently, in that spot that Mimosa liked so much and always made her mewl like a kitten. As their lips danced, one piece of cloth after another met the floor, revealing soft, marvelous skin and taut, strong muscles.

Asta admires the nude form of the Vermillion goddess. She was gorgeous, her breasts round and plump, topped by hard pink nipples, that kept a soft jiggling with each breath she took. Her plain belly led to wide hips and smooth thighs that made Asta's cock as hard as iron. Then, her mound is shaven and her folds are parted slightly to reveal the wet petals of her virgin flower, which leaked tiny, shimmering droplets of arousal due to all the foreplay.

"I don't think words could do your beauty justice, Mimosa", Asta remarked making her blush.

His sweet words are messed by his hard erection landing in the entrance of her pussy. Mimosa feels in awe at the sight, it is the first time he places his impressive member near her mound, and the image is really astounding. The sheer thickness and length of the cock, against her delicate, tight flower. The thought ought to made her scared of the size difference, but it only made her hornier and more eager.

He climbs into her, his strong hands take her legs into his grasp, spreading and hooking them to either side of his hips. Mimosa watches with anticipation as her love pumps himself in his own hands and places in her entrance. She had always pictured this in her head, the moment some man would bed her. She had always prayed it would be on her own terms, that it would never come on a wedding night to a lord she did not want to marry. She never thought in would be in an inn, never thought it would be Asta, a commoner, but now she knew she would not have had it any other way. So with a sigh, she closes her eyes and opens her legs a bit wider.

Blood roars in her ears as Asta presses the head of his cock into her cunt. He pauses and kisses the pulse line at her neck. Despite his gentleness, Asta doesn't pause and he rips her open like a page in a book.

"Ahh... Asta, slow, please", Mimosa begs, a bead of sweat roll down her forehead.

Her insides burn and sting like a harsh bite while, she realizes in horror, that he is still not even halfway inside of her. The young lady gathers her wits, she wanted this, she would be strong and endure the pain, pleasure would come later so the sooner he entered her fully, the better.

"Fuck me", she begs again. Asta sees she is in pain, but with a loud and clear voice she whimpers, "Get on with it, Asta".

In one long, slow thrust, the young Knight sheaths himself into the Vermillion, not stopping until he bumps against her walls that push him back in protest. Mimosa squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head away, but this time, there is something different about the pain. It's softer, more welcome.

"Asta", she hisses, biting her tongue. "Move now".

He obliges her, gently rocking in and out like the undulation of a ship. Mimosa marvels at the way her body gives entrance to something so large, feels pride at taking him so deep within her. She squeezes her calves around him, admires the sheer power of his hips and the strength lying beneath his muscles.

"You're so tight", her lover murmurs, leaning over her to rest his forearms against the bed.

After the first few tentative thrusts he begins moving quicker, more fluidly. The pain dances beside the dull pleasure as it blooms deep within Mimosa's sex, fuses together so well that soon she can scarcely separate the two. When Asta pulls so far out of her that the flared head of his cock slides free from her pink folds and drives violently back in, she chokes out a cry. He strikes against something that makes her body sing in bliss, it lights up her insides like thousands of stars.

"There," Mimosa whimpers, and he shifts, rocking back to find that place inside of her again. "Please, please, right there!" she cries loudly, enough that Asta is sure all the inn has heard them.

The amber eyed beauty realizes, but then Asta took up an intense pace in his thrusts that unleashed deep moans from her, so instead she holds back her sounds until tears fall from her eyes. It feels so good— so good— better than anything before. She runs her small hands over his body, somehow needing even more from him. She begins meeting his thrusts with fervor, feels him jerk back away when her fingers brush against his focused face.

"You're getting so wet," the Black Bulls knight murmurs, looking down between them.

Pressure mounts inside of her, pulling every muscle in her body as tight as bound leather. Mimosa's eyes roll back as she climbs the pleasure, wherever it may be leading her to. Then at last, she's there. It feels like an explosion, a giant burst of stars behind her eyes. It courses through her body and rushes over her like waves in the open sea. The muscles in her cunt spasm wildly around Asta's cock as she arches and cries out into his chest. He fucks her through it, so hard she can hardly even think.

At last he comes as well, with a growl that reminds Mimosa of a bull. His hips stutter as he rips himself out of her; spits warm ropes across her soft belly. She wonders for a moment if it was anything like what she felt a moment ago, wonders if it could even hold up in comparison.

It takes a while for her love to relax, nearly falling all at once on top of her. He moves to the side just in time, a sweating mountain of a mess as he stretches out his muscled body in satisfaction. Mimosa is finally satisfied, having achieved her goal of making Asta hers. She then rested her head on his shoulder and pressed her curvy body to his taut form. There, she fell asleep peacefully, her lips parted slightly. Asta stroke her forearm and back feeling her smooth skin. Sighing, he shut his eyes and drifted away.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
